


Shut up

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Control, Pining, Star Wars: Thrawn: Treason Spoilers, Thranto context, a feeling or two snuck in there sorry, but not for each other, improvised gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli is tired of listening to Ronan talk… and finally decides to do something about it.[***MAJOR STORYLINE SPOILER WARNING FOR TREASON***]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/gifts).

> Seriously, last chance. Big spoiler alert.

Nodding occasionally and making non-committal grunts in appropriate places as Ronan talked at him — again — Eli found himself idly watching the ex-Assistant Director’s lips move instead of paying attention to what he was saying. 

And not for the first time, either. It really was a pity the man just never seemed to stop _ griping. _ When he wasn’t running his mouth with that sourly pinched little frown on his face, he was actually quite nice to look at. Older than Eli — but not by much, he didn’t think — Ronan was almost as tall as Thrawn, though nowhere near as broad in the chest and shoulders. Brown hair, lighter than Eli’s own, with the occasional hints of blonde or maybe even reddish highlights in the right light. He kept it even shorter than Thrawn did, although Eli couldn’t help thinking it still looked just long enough to tangle his fingers in. And the man had strikingly _ green _eyes which, if Eli was being honest with himself, had sent an embarrassing little twinge of interest through him the first time they’d met, despite the tense situation at the time. 

Though rare, there were even occasional hints that Ronan actually had more personality than a wet towel, too. An _ officious _wet towel that just never shut the hell up.

To be fair, Eli did know firsthand how tough this was; abandoning everyone and everything you’d ever known, not knowing when you would go home, or even if you ever would. He cut Ronan some slack because of that, and because of the brief sparks of decency that did surface through the veneer of pompous self-importance he still clung to, even now. Even as a lowly Lieutenant.

Eli smirked to himself. Ronan had thrown an actual _ fit _when informed he wasn’t allowed to wear that ridiculous cape of his with his standard-issue Chiss Defense Force uniform. 

The black did suit Ronan rather nicely, though, Eli mused as he threw back the last of his drink with a small grimace. The two crewmembers across the room got up to leave as he set his glass back down, and Eli gave them a friendly nod as they passed by towards the exit. One of them returned the gesture; but the other just shot a distrustful glance at Ronan, who was still prattling away in Basic, and otherwise ignored them.

Once the two Chiss had left, they were alone the lounge. Eli sighed. He had been getting some serious deja-vu since the _ Steadfast _had departed Imperial space a little over a month ago with two humans on board instead of just one. 

Not only had Ronan been entirely reliant on Eli to translate for the first few weeks while he got the same intensive crash course in Cheunh that Eli had gotten last year, Eli had also been Ronan’s official handler to boot, showing him the ropes and just generally helping him acclimatize to life with the Chiss. All while trying to ignore the renewed _ looks _ he’d worked so hard to get past during the first year he’d been aboard the _ Steadfast. _

Admiral Ar’alani was a good commander at least, and didn’t tolerate any sort of harassment or overt discrimination from her officers or crew, but otherwise it was his early Navy days with Thrawn all over again. Minus the shared quarters, anyway.

Maybe it was some weird sort of nostalgia, thinking about what those early days of suddenly being saddled with Thrawn had eventually led to between them; or maybe it was the residual unfulfilled need he’d been left with after getting nothing more than a couple rushed snatches of privacy with Thrawn while they were all-too-briefly on the same ship again for the first time in over a year, Eli didn’t know. But whatever the reason, he had found himself looking appraisingly at Ronan more than once over the last week or two, and he was certain it wasn’t his imagination that there had been a few flashes of definite interest in return.

Ronan was probably just as lonely as he was, really. Eli couldn’t speak for what Ronan had so abruptly left behind, but the man was completely and utterly _ devoted _ to one Orson Krennic. Eli still wasn’t sure if the more private layers of that devotion had been reciprocated or if it was only a one-way thing on Ronan’s part, but he really _ missed _Krennic— and definitely not just as a boss. 

And of course, he just never shut up about his precious Director, either; which might not have been so bad if it wasn’t a constant, niggling reminder of how much Eli missed Thrawn. At least this time, there were set plans to get the _ Chimaera _ and the _ Steadfast _within long-distance comms range from time to time, so Eli would get the occasional chance to stay in touch with Thrawn.

But while talking was definitely something to look forward to, Eli thought he might explode with pent-up need to be _ touched. _The one and only quickie he and Thrawn had managed during that insane week before Eli had been hustled back to Chiss space again — a desperate, almost feverishly frantic half-clothed rut where Thrawn had unceremoniously pinned Eli up against the wall in his quarters and neither of them had lasted more than a few minutes — had almost just made things worse. 

Though neither of them expected the other to ‘abstain from physically intimate pursuits’, as Thrawn had put it before Eli left the first time, he hadn’t had the opportunity over his time with the CDF. He’d briefly wondered if things might go somewhere with Vah’nya, but… not only had he been too uncomfortable to actually _ ask _anyone about the fraternization rules, he also hadn’t wanted to risk losing the only friend he’d managed to make. And after all they’d been through, she felt more like a sister than anything else.

Besides, other Chiss just reminded him a little too painfully of Thrawn, even now.

Ronan, though; Ronan was nothing like Thrawn in looks _ or _ personality. And if Eli wasn’t terribly mistaken, he had a definite… _ appreciation _for authority figures.

Which just so happened to suit Eli’s mood perfectly these days. 

They still tended to spend most mealtimes together, as well as sharing the occasional evening drink in the crew lounge like they were now — though never anything actually alcoholic, of course; Ar’alani would have his head for that — and recently, Eli had been quietly testing the waters while they were off-duty by phrasing casual requests as commands. 

He had learned pretty damn quickly that not only did Ronan respond to the innocuous orders without thinking, he also blushed suddenly a moment later and shot Eli a sidelong glance, every single time.

At the moment, Ronan was _ still _nattering on — about how pleased Director Krennic had been with him for some bureaucratic triumph or other, and how the Empire as a whole was surely suffering from his absence already — and all Eli could think about was giving the man something better to do with that mouth of his.

Maybe it was time to push a little further.

* * *

“— and I don’t know _ how _ the Director is managing _ that _without me, it’s…” 

Ronan trailed off, belatedly realizing his company didn’t appear to be listening anymore. Vanto was instead gazing at him intently with a slight smile on his lips, toying with his empty glass, and a flush of heat ran through Ronan at the look in those dark eyes. 

Suddenly a little flustered, Ronan cleared his throat and opened his mouth again to continue, but Vanto spoke first. “Have you tried those little dark red fruits, yet?”

“Uh… well, no, I don’t believe I have,” Ronan answered, still slightly distracted and thrown off by the abrupt change in subject. “But—”

“They usually keep some in the fridge in here,” Vanto interjected. “Get one for me.”

There was something in his tone that had Ronan getting up to do as told before his brain quite got around to thinking about it. Once he realized what he’d done, he considered turning back and telling Vanto to go get his own damn snack, but decided that would only be more awkward at this point. 

At least there was no one else in the lounge at the moment to see him.

He couldn’t help blushing a little as he crossed the room, though; then blushed harder still when he glanced back at Vanto to see the man still watching him with that same little smirk. Vanto had been doing this sort of thing lately, and Ronan was starting to think Vanto had somehow figured out he actually _ liked _it.

Somehow he couldn’t quite bring himself to mind if he _ had _been found out, and had even been catching himself hoping Vanto might actually go further. It had been a long while since he had… indulged, in anything at all, really.

With a little shake of his head to clear such inappropriate thoughts from his mind, Ronan opened the fridge and quickly found the container of fruit. They looked like nothing more than over-sized berries of some sort, but he had no idea what they tasted like. He was generally distrustful of the more unfamiliar Chiss foodstuffs and avoided them as much as possible. You could never be too careful, especially with alien food.

They all looked more or less the same, so he grabbed one and strode back to Vanto. Deliberately placing the fruit _ on _the table rather than handing it to him, Ronan sat back down with a huff, catching himself just in time before he reached back to swirl his missing cape out of the way. 

Clearing his throat, he tried to pick up his train of thought from where it had been so rudely — you mean _ pleasantly, _ whispered a voice in the back of his mind that he did his level best to ignore — so _ rudely _derailed.

“Yes, well. As I was saying, Director Krennic relied heavily on me for—”

“You know, Ronan,” Vanto said conversationally, interrupting him again, “I’m starting to think you’re just never gonna shut up unless I _ make _you shut up.” 

For once at a complete loss for words, Ronan just stared at him, an embarrassing lurch of interest rolling through him in a sudden wave of heat; and Vanto continued before he could find his tongue again. 

“I’m _ also _starting to think you’d enjoy it if I did,” Vanto said, and Ronan’s eyes were drawn to where he was toying with the deep red fruit against his bottom lip, “… wouldn’t you?”

Ronan’s breath hitched and he nodded before he could talk himself out of it, his eyes flickering briefly up to meet Vanto’s intense gaze and then back down again to his mouth, still curved up in that knowing smile. 

Vanto slipped the large berry into his mouth, slowly and deliberately biting it in half, a small gush of deep red juice spilling out onto his lower lip; and by all rights it should have looked ridiculous but somehow it didn’t. Ronan couldn’t tear his gaze away, frozen in his seat with his heart suddenly thudding in his chest; and Vanto stood and rounded the table, popping the rest of the fruit into his mouth as he did and sliding a thumb over his lips to collect the excess juice.

“Try it,” Vanto said in a tone that brooked no argument, and Ronan couldn’t help himself. His eyes trapped by Vanto’s deep brown ones, he tilted his head back, opening his mouth to let Vanto’s thumb slip between his lips.

The taste of the juice burst on his tongue, simultaneously sweet and tart but without being overpowering and Ronan closed his mouth, sucking without even thinking about it. Vanto’s smile widened as he pulled his thumb out again with a soft, wet pop; and Ronan flushed harder, realizing that not only had he whimpered slightly, he’d leaned forward as Vanto pulled away, chasing both the flavour of the juice and Vanto’s touch alike.

“I thought you might like it,” Vanto said, and Ronan didn’t miss the double meaning behind the words. “Now… I think perhaps I ought to escort you to your quarters. Unless you have any objections to that?”

Ronan barely hesitated for a second, his pulse thrumming hot through his veins at the sheer _ promise _in Vanto’s eyes and in the deep, throaty tone of his voice. “None whatsoever… sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the door slid shut, Ronan found himself shoved back against the wall of his quarters, his startled squeak abruptly cut off as Vanto pulled his head down and covered his mouth in a hard kiss.

Ronan froze for all of half a second before utterly _ melting _into it with a breathy sort of moan, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parting to let Vanto’s tongue slip hot and wet into his mouth. He was already breathing hard, Vanto’s weight pressing him into the wall, hands working deftly at his belt and the fastenings of his CDF uniform tunic without ever letting up from the deep, demanding kiss. 

Before he knew it, Ronan was half-naked and shivering; not from cold, but from Vanto’s nimble fingers dancing over his skin and toying with his stiffened nipples until he was moaning helplessly, the sounds muffled in Vanto’s mouth. Sliding his own hands down to Vanto’s ass— and finding it just as perfectly firm and rounded as it looked— Ronan ground his hips forward, desperate for friction, pressure, _ anything_— 

And then Vanto pulled back, pinning Ronan’s wrists firmly to the wall next to his hips. “None of that unless I say so, Ronan.”

An embarrassing whine rising in his throat before he could stop it, Ronan squirmed futilely in Vanto’s grip. Somehow he hadn’t expected the small-statured man to be so kriffing _ strong… _and all it did was turn him on even more.

“Damn it, Vanto… _ please,_” he begged, flushing. His cock was positively _ aching _for touch, stiff and throbbing against his leg, trapped by the unyielding fabric of his uniform.

Vanto pressed up against him again, but carefully angled so that while Ronan could feel Vanto’s hard heat rubbing slowly against his thigh, his own cock wasn’t getting any kind of pressure in return.

“While we’re in here, you’ll call me ‘sir’, not Vanto,” Vanto murmured, nipping at the side of Ronan’s neck, all sharp teeth and soft lips. “And _ I _decide when and how you get to be touched.” 

Ronan shuddered and he felt Vanto smile against him, still biting kisses down his neck to his shoulder. “Yeah, you like that idea, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Ronan breathed, almost whimpering. 

“Mmm… much better,” Vanto purred, grinding himself up against Ronan’s leg with a roll of his hips and dropping one hand down to caress Ronan’s straining cock over his uniform trousers. 

Ronan’s knees turned to water and nearly buckled under him at the touch and the praise combined, cock twitching in his pants as Vanto’s fingers traced the shape of him through the thick material before delivering a light squeeze to his shaft. He had no idea how Vanto had apparently figured out every last one of his buttons, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

“Now,” Vanto said, pulling away completely to stand in front of Ronan, looking at him seriously, “are you comfortable using three taps if you need me to stop anything?” 

“Wha- … yes, of course,” Ronan answered, slightly disoriented by the sudden lack of Vanto’s warm body against his own, by the sudden disappearance of his touch. 

“Are you sure?” Vanto asked, giving Ronan a searching look, a light crease furrowing his brow.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Ronan said firmly, pulling himself together. It wasn’t as though he’d never done this sort of thing before.

Vanto’s expression cleared again, a thoroughly _ dark _smile tugging at his lips. “Good.”

“I don’t see why it’s necessary when I can just _ say _it, I’m perfectly capable of—”

“It’s necessary because I’m not here to listen to you talk, Ronan,” Vanto said before he could finish. Ronan’s breath caught and then quickened, his stomach lurching with a sharp thrill of anticipation as Vanto reached down to unfasten his own uniform, his smile deepening and his eyes never leaving Ronan’s. “Now get on your knees and do something useful with that mouth of yours.”

* * *

Eli groaned with pleasure and _ relief _as his cock slid smoothly into Ronan’s hot, wet mouth, Ronan’s tongue flickering over his cockhead and moving slick down the underside of his shaft. It really had been too fucking long since he’d had this.

Looking down and just watching himself sliding in and out between Ronan’s lips, Eli tangled the fingers of one hand through the light brown hair, finding it _ was _just long enough to get a decent hold in after all. Ronan whimpered quietly in the back of his throat as Eli tightened his grip, but he didn’t stop. If anything, he just worked a little harder.

Eli’s breath stuttered and he groaned again as Ronan did… _ something _with that unfairly talented tongue; then took him deeper until he felt himself hit the back of Ronan’s throat. 

“Ahhh… fuck yes, just like that… I think you _ know _how good you are at sucking cock, don’t you?” Eli said slightly breathlessly, tugging at Ronan’s hair to tilt his head back.

Ronan moaned and looked up at Eli without slowing, those bright green eyes meeting his, lips slick and reddened and tight around his cock. It was a beautiful sight, one that sent a massive jolt of desire through Eli’s core— and he realized very suddenly that he was not going to last long like this, not if Ronan continued.

Well, fuck it. He was pretty damn sure he had a couple rounds in him tonight. And he was dying to turn Ronan into an absolute _ mess; _dying to completely and utterly shatter the haughty composure that still clung to him, even on his knees like this with his mouth full of cock.

He let Ronan keep going for a little longer first though, enjoying the sight and the soft, wet sounds of Ronan sucking eagerly at his cock, before he started thrusting lightly on each stroke.

Ronan shifted a little, but didn’t let up and Eli grinned, bracing himself against the wall with the hand that wasn’t already at the back of Ronan’s head. “Yeah that’s it… Show me _ just _how good you are,” he said, pushing Ronan a little farther down his cock; then he groaned as Ronan’s hands slipped to his ass and tugged his hips forward, taking him even deeper. 

“Gonna let me use your mouth like this till I come?” Eli asked, panting slightly as he pulled Ronan back by the hair before pushing him down again along with a slow thrust forward. 

Moaning around Eli’s cock, Ronan nodded, his fingers tightening on Eli’s ass as Eli held him there for a moment, most of his length buried in the soft heat of Ronan’s mouth. He finally pulled all the way out with a sloppy wet pop, just long enough for Ronan to suck in a breath; then thrust back in between Ronan’s spit-slicked lips with a grunt and started fucking his mouth in earnest. He kept it slow at first, speeding up gradually as Ronan took it without any trouble, gasping in the occasional deeper breath when Eli paused long enough to let him. 

His breathing quickly turning harsh and ragged, Eli groaned deep in his chest as he watched Ronan drooling thickened saliva around his cock, the wetly obscene sucking sounds and Ronan’s needy whimpers and moans filling his ears. His orgasm was building rapidly, an urgent, fiery pressure coiling and burning and tightening in his gut, his balls pulling up, his entire awareness narrowing to his cock in Ronan’s mouth and Ronan’s hands tight on his ass as he thrust in and out, closer and closer and— 

“Oh _ fuck- _ here it comes,” Eli ground out, hips stuttering and heat blooming in his core as he shoved his cock into the back of Ronan’s throat once more, his fingers tightening in Ronan’s hair; and then he was pulsing out into that wet heat with a hoarse, shuddering cry, cock throbbing and legs shaking as he came _ hard, _months and months of pent-up need bursting out in nearly overwhelming waves of pleasure.

Swaying on his feet and glad he had the wall to hold him up, Eli gasped for breath as Ronan swallowed around him, whimpering and clutching at Eli as though his very life depended on it. “That’s it,” Eli managed, breathless; loosening his grip in Ronan’s hair to let the man pull back a little, “that’s good… get it all.”

Ronan eventually pulled off and sat back on his heels, his chest heaving and mouth slack as he panted, gazing up at Eli with an almost beseeching look on his face. Eli smiled, caressing Ronan’s jaw as he took in the gorgeous sight. Ronan looked just as good utterly wrecked like this as Eli had imagined he would; eyes slightly glazed, lips red and swollen, drool all down the front of his chest and stomach and splattered onto his lap. He was obviously still hard as a rock, too, his cock blatantly straining up against the black CDF uniform trousers. He wasn’t touching himself though, Eli was pleased to see; his hands fisted on his own thighs and hips shifting as he squirmed in place.

“Come on, up on your feet,” Eli said gently, still breathing hard. 

Wiping his mouth on one arm, Ronan clambered to his feet with a hand from Eli. Pressing him up against the wall again, Eli covered his mouth in another kiss and reached down to palm his cock over top of his pants. Ronan gasped into his mouth, trembling as Eli stroked him slowly, squeezing and rubbing at the head of his cock under the slick wet spot he’d leaked clear through the thick material.

“You want to come so badly, don’t you?” Eli murmured, and Ronan nodded frantically, a whine that was almost a sob escaping him against Eli’s lips. “Mm… how about I get you nice and wet and open and you can come on my cock while I fuck you. Would you like that?”

“_Yes,_” Ronan whimpered, and Eli smiled, stilling his hand and giving Ronan a long, soft kiss until Ronan had calmed a little in his arms.

“Best go find your lube then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic keeps extending itself... oh no ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ronan disappeared into the tiny ‘fresher to get the lube and Eli stripped out of his tunic and refastened his pants while he waited. Looking around curiously, he noted with no small amount of amusement that Ronan had not only kept his Assistant Director’s uniform and cape, he had actually _hung them up, _displaying them on the wall across from his bed. 

There was some kind of ceremonial or decorative black sash draped across the tunic as well, and Eli went to have a closer look. It just might come in handy for what he had in mind.

“Is this washable?” Eli asked, idly running the material through his fingers as Ronan re-entered the main room. It felt just as nice as it looked, soft and sleek and silky.

Ronan pulled up short, blinking. “That is a very special, commemorative sash generously gifted to me by Director Krennic, for—”

“That’s not what I asked,” Eli said, letting a note of rebuke creep into his tone. “Is it washable?”

“Yes- yes, sir. It is,” Ronan answered, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard.

Leaving the uniform and its sash alone for the moment, Eli walked over to Ronan and held out a hand for the bottle of lube. “Good. Strip and get on the bed. I want you on your hands and knees for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Ronan said again, hastily undoing the uniform trousers that were still tenting out over an erection that obviously hadn’t abated in the slightest.

“_Without _touching yourself,” Eli added with a smirk, noticing one of Ronan’s hands creeping down further than was strictly necessary.

Blushing so hard it was a wonder his hair didn’t catch fire, Ronan yanked his hand back up again, kicking off his boots and working the rest of his clothes off while Eli lounged against the tiny desk next to the bed, watching him with an appreciative smile. 

Still beet red, Ronan crawled onto the bed stark naked and Eli moved up behind him, running one hand gently over Ronan’s ass and popping the lube open with the other. 

“Come on. Spread those legs nice and wide for me, darlin’,” Eli said, giving one pale ass cheek a light swat, and Ronan jerked, whimpering. “I know you want to.”

Ronan did, spreading his knees wider and canting his hips, the shift in position exposing his tight little hole. Eli grinned, taking his time and enjoying the view as he ran a hand down the back of one long, slim thigh— the man had kriffing legs to _ next week _like this— then he dragged his fingertips up the inside of Ronan’s other thigh.

He slowed as he got higher, watching Ronan quiver and squirm under his touch, his grin widening at the increasingly desperate whines and moans tumbling from Ronan’s lips. 

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Completely beyond caring about appearances by now, Ronan whined helplessly in the back of his throat as Vanto’s fingers teased agonizingly slowly up the inside of his thigh, his cock stiff and twitching between his open legs. It was taking every bit of self control he had to stay in his position and _ not _buck himself back into Vanto’s touch.

“Good,” Vanto murmured, his tone thick with approval; and then Ronan felt those fingers slide higher to caress his balls, already drawn up firm and tight behind his aching cock. 

Ronan whimpered in relief, trembling— and then he jumped, gasping at the unexpected _ cold _wetness of lube dripping between his spread ass cheeks, trickling down over his hole. He heard Vanto’s quiet chuckle as gentle fingers spread the lube around, warming it up, rubbing gently over that spot just behind his balls and drawing a long, needy moan from his throat. 

Panting with anticipation, unable to hold back his whimpers, Ronan dropped down onto his elbows, resting his sweaty forehead on his wrists as Vanto moved higher, two fingers circling slick and warm around his entrance— 

And then those fingers were pressing into him, slipping inside him, and Ronan moaned again, shuddering, semi-coherent pleas falling from his lips. Vanto _ shushed _him, fingers pulling partway out to slide in again, deeper, in and out over and over but still keeping that slow, slow pace; eventually adding another finger and spreading him wider, spreading him open in a gradual, exquisite stretch.

Ronan had no idea how long Vanto finger-fucked him like that, fucked him until he was shaking and leaking precome all over his bed; it could have been two minutes or two hours for all he knew, nearly lost in a mindless haze of rippling pleasure and a burning desire for _ more. _And then Vanto shifted behind him, getting a knee up on the bed beside his, grinding up against his bare leg, and Ronan realized abruptly that Vanto’s cock was stiff inside his pants, the rough material sending tingles through him as it rubbed over his skin.

“There, see how hard you’ve made me again?” Vanto growled, and then his other hand was reaching around and closing loosely on Ronan’s cock, his fingers twisting carefully inside and curling forwards and—

Ronan cried out, shaking as Vanto’s fingers brushed that sweet spot inside him, sending electric jolts of pleasure crackling through his core, his cock throbbing insistently in Vanto’s hand.

“_Please,_” Ronan begged as Vanto teased him higher, distantly aware he was babbling and not caring in the slightest, “please, please, sir, I need- please fuck me, let me come—”

“Kriff, you really are _ loud, _aren’t you?” Vanto said, his tone obviously amused, but still warm. Ronan let out a strangled sob as Vanto took both hands away and stood, fingers slipping out and leaving him empty and aching. “Stay there. Don’t move.”

Ronan obeyed, still trembling and quivering but catching his breath again as he listened to Vanto moving around his quarters, booted footsteps clicking against the hard floor. There was the sound of water running and splashing; then those footsteps again, moving, pausing, resuming. A quiet scuffle and two muffled thumps, followed by the rustle of clothing and the softer sound of bare feet padding towards him.

“Good. You can turn over now,” Vanto said, close behind him. “Lie on your back. And keep those legs open for me.”

Ronan flopped over onto his side and rolled onto his back with his knees up and open, twisting and shuffling sideways as Vanto patted the side of his hip, directing him further onto the bed and climbing onto the mattress beside him. Vanto was stripped now too, and fully hard again from the looks of it. And he was holding Ronan’s black sash in one hand, wrapped loosely around his fingers.

“What—” Ronan started to ask, then trailed off into a shivery sigh at the feel of the silky soft material, sliding over his skin as Vanto trailed that hand up Ronan’s chest to cup his cheek.

“You remember your signal?”

“Three- three taps,” Ronan answered, breath hitching as he realized what Vanto must have in mind. Some small indignant part of him tried to complain— that was his _ sash_— and Ronan ignored it, nuzzling into Vanto’s touch instead.

“I told you I’m not here to listen to you tonight, remember,” Vanto whispered as he leaned forward, and then that soft material was filling Ronan’s mouth and muffling the needy whimpers he couldn’t seem to control, wrapping around his cheeks and tying securely around the back of his head. 

Vanto sat up again, looking him over with a pleased smile and tweaking the makeshift gag a couple times, adjusting it with light touches and gentle tugs that sent shivers dancing over Ronan’s skin. “Is that comfortable?”

“Mmeph,” Ronan answered without thinking; then flushed and nodded instead.

Vanto grinned as he reached for the lube and Ronan’s breath caught in his chest again— that roguish smirk was just _ unfair_— and then Vanto was finally, _ finally _moving to kneel between Ronan’s legs, slicking himself with lube and holding his cock in one hand to line himself up. 

Knees falling open wider, his breath coming fast and shallow with renewed anticipation, Ronan’s hips bucked as Vanto’s cockhead pressed against his entrance, his loud moan muffled into his gag and making his flush deepen further— and then Vanto pushed into him with a groan, and everything flew from Ronan’s mind save for the feeling of Vanto’s cock sliding inside him, hot and hard and thick, filling him up the way fingers never could. 

Vanto hooked one of Ronan’s knees over his shoulder and leaned forward, the movement tilting Ronan’s hips up as his leg was pressed right up to his chest; and then Vanto was thrusting into him, not hard or deep but at _ just _the right angle, and Ronan wailed into his gag, writhing as Vanto’s cock brushed over his sweet spot again and again.

Time disappeared, nothing else mattered now, nothing but the sweet pressurepleasure of Vanto fucking him; and maybe he wasn’t the man Ronan _ really _ wanted, had silently wanted for so many years and would never have now— but it had been so long and it felt _ so good. _

The silken material was shifting on his tongue, against his cheek, the sash _ Krennic _had given him, and Ronan let his eyes flutter shut, his mind blurring between reality and fantasy until he almost didn’t know anymore whether it was Vanto or Krennic wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping.

“Gods, you’re so fucking _ wet, _aren’t you? So ready for it… You wanna come on my cock now, don’t you?” 

Moaning, Ronan nodded frantically, eyes shut tight and hips jerking— he was close, so close already— 

“Come on, then… you’ve been _ so _good, come for me, Ronan—”

Ronan thought he _ was _ coming but he just kept _ building, _higher, tongues of flame licking through him as that voice floated through the haze— 

“_That’s _ it, yes—”

And he finally _ burst, _back arching up off the bed as Vanto kept fucking into him, fucking him through his orgasm; his own muffled, wordless cries filling his ears, release tearing through him in wave after wave of pleasure.

* * *

“Come on, then… you’ve been _ so _ good, come for me, Ronan,” Eli urged, trembling from the strain of holding himself back with Ronan tight and slick and hot around his cock. Ronan made a beautiful sight like this, _ writhing _ on the bed under him and nearly sobbing with need, head thrown back, chest heaving, normally pale cheeks flushed red above black silk. He could feel Ronan’s cock throbbing, hot in his grip and slick with precome; and as Ronan’s cries got even louder despite the gag in mouth, his hips bucking, Eli fucked into him just a little harder, panting. “_That’s _ it, yes—”

Ronan stiffened and jerked with another muffled wail, his back lifting off the bed and his cock pulsing in Eli’s hand, and Eli looked down in time to see spurt after spurt of come spattering up between them. Groaning, he kept going, never slowing his thrusts; working Ronan through his orgasm until he was limp and trembling. He was still twitching and whimpering incoherently when Eli released his spent cock and slipped both arms under his back instead.

Burying his face in Ronan’s neck with another groan, Eli finally let himself go, driving as deep into Ronan’s tight heat as he could. He sped up quickly, his arms tight around Ronan’s back and his hips smacking into Ronan’s ass, his breath coming in harsh, panting grunts against Ronan’s sweaty skin as he chased his own orgasm.

He wasn’t quite there yet, but it wasn’t far off either despite being his second one of the night, and Eli lost himself in just _ feeling _it all. Skin moving against skin, both of them slick with Ronan’s come; the tight, squeezing slide of Ronan’s ass around his cock, his own abs burning with exertion; Ronan’s hands clutching almost desperately at his shoulders, hips bucking to meet him on every hard thrust.

As he drew closer, hot tension coiling slowly in his gut, Eli’s mind slipped into memories of _ Thrawn _ under him instead, to fantasies of Thrawn behind him now, fucking him, filling him while he fucked Ronan; and then he was suddenly _ there, _ flickering images of _ cool blue skin soft black hair bright red eyes _pushing him over the brink again. 

Eli shuddered, slamming his hips forward one last time. All the breath left his lungs in a gasp and his whole body seemed to clench up, frozen for endless seconds as he pulsed out, buried deep in Ronan’s heat and unable to move except for the uncontrolled, jerky half-thrusts of his hips.

With aftershocks still shaking through him, Eli finally collapsed down onto Ronan, panting for breath. He kept just enough presence of mind to reach up and undo Ronan’s gag, gently tugging the wet fabric from his mouth. “You okay?”

Ronan nodded by way of answer, still panting and whimpering softly as he buried his face into the side of Eli’s neck. All the energy drained from him with orgasm, Eli just lay there for a time, he didn’t know how long, catching his breath while the sweat cooled slowly on his back. Little occasional shivers of leftover pleasure tingled up and down his spine as they clung to each other, limbs tangled and entwined, not speaking yet. There would be time for that later.

As his mind calmed and cleared again, Eli couldn’t help wondering if he was the only one who’d been thinking of someone else when he came, the only one who just… wasn’t holding the _ right _person in his arms right now. 

Somehow, he didn’t think he was. But maybe it would do for now, for both of them.

Finally raising his head, Eli brushed Ronan’s sweaty hair back and pressed a soft kiss his lips. “Should we do this again sometime, then?” Eli murmured, and bright green eyes met his as Ronan nodded.

“Yes.”

And for a wonder, he didn’t say anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say I write this sort of fic as occurring in a SW reality where STIs have been eradicated and simply aren’t a concern, because bacta and space medicine. Otherwise I would not ignore that rather important consideration.  
-xx Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
